Give Me Any Reason
by MayAngelsLeadYouIn
Summary: Seven teens are on a road trip to the biggest football game of the year. Will any of them make it out alive? Nick/OC
1. You Dimed Me Out!

**AHH! New story. :D Nick Jones is absolutely GORGEOUS. I'm still working on my HHE story, and I've got a THIC story I'm working on... Haha, busy busy. (:.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget these, so incase I forget on one in the future: I DO NOT OWN HILLS HAVE EYES. NOT NOW NOT EVER. Kay, thanks.**

* * *

Tomorrow was the day of the game. The game Blake had been excited about since LAST years game. So here we were, going to his precious game, the Winter of our Senior year, headed to Baton Rouge. Carly, Paige and I were sitting at a table in a diner on the outskirts of our little town, eating fries and looking through newspapers, trying to find Carly an apartment in New York before we left.

"Here's one in Tribeca for 3000." Paige pointed out. Carly look discouraged.

"That's still too much! All the money I have saved up won't even cover two months rent. I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in class."

"Well, don't even think about not going!" I said threateningly as I got up to go find Nick and Dalton. I passed Wade on my way outside. He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hey, look, I know Nick's your boyfriend, and I know he treats you great, but do you think you could have him back off, just a little? I came on this trip to have fun, not put up with his crap."

I sighed. "I know, Wade. I'll talk to him, and I'll try to get him to behave, but I'm not making any promises."

Wade grinned. "Thanks cuz."

He walked away and sat with Carly and Paige. I continued outside to find my boys. My names Isabel. Isabel Amelia Chapman. Dalton Chapman's twin sister. Well, fraternal twin. He's tall and dark, with naturally dark hair. I'm short, and pale, with naturally blonde hair. We've been best friends since the womb. In third grade Carly and Nick Jones moved in down the street from our house, and we all started hanging out. Paige was Carly's old friend from her old elementary school, so when they ended up going to the same Junior high together in seventh grade, she was added to our group. Nick and I got together the summer before eighth grade. Paige met Blake at a party in ninth grade. I introduced Carly and Wade at one of our family reunions, that the Jones twins went with me to. They had been together ever since. Dalton. Well, he had plenty of girls. I couldn't even begin to tell you their names. My brother was a player.

He was also keeping something from me. So was Nick. I could tell by the way they were acting. Dalton was a good kid. A nice guy - He got into a lot of trouble, but only ever "class clown" trouble. Nick was a completely different story. He was an amazing boyfriend and a good friend. He was just still so young in some aspects. Nothing was his fault and everyone else is just bugging for no reason. He had a problem with the law. Two weeks ago, he stole a car and crashed it. For no apparent reason. Vandalism, shoplifting, underage drinking, possession, his list was quite long. But I love him.

When I walked up to Nick and Dalton, they cut off their conversation and both glanced at me guiltily. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Secrets don't make friends!" I yelled, half joking half serious. "Seriously, what's up with you guys lately? Do you need me to leave you two lovebirds alone so you can finish gossipin?"

"No, Isabel, you're fine." Dalton answered a question without a witty comeback? Wow. Nick reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me into his standing body. I brushed my lips against his.

"Guys, okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, babe. Really. Just talking." Nick whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Come inside with us." I suggested. Nick shrugged and followed me in. Dalton came after. There was a homeless man sitting out front of the restaurant with a cup in his hand. Nick kicked the cup out of his hand, laughing.

"Get a job, crow man!"

"NICK!" I threw his arm off of my waist and reached into my pocket. I had a $1 and a $5 that I gave to the man. He smiled huge,

"Aye, thanksa mizzes!"

"No problem! And sorry about my...boyfriend." I shot a glare at Nick, who shrugged. He and Dalton teased me about giving my money to a stranger, and for being such a softy. But I noticed a soft look in both of their eyes. We sat at the table with Wade and Carly, who smiled at us. Her smile earned drool from Dalton, a smile from me, and a f*ck off look from Nick.

"Hey guys, gonna be a pretty sweet game tomorrow, huh?" Wade attempted a conversation.

Dalton mimicked him as Nick laughed and rudely said, "Yeaaah."

"Nick." I shot him a look. "Cool it." He glared at me, then turned his childishly moody face towards Carly. "Hey." I caught his face in my hands and turned it towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I kissed his lips softly then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Please, please, PLEASE, behave this weekend. Okay? For me?" I pulled back and looked into his eyes, pleadingly. He smirked.

"I'll try." I grinned and kissed him again. "I love you Is."

"I love you, Nick." I looked up and caught Wades eyes, who mouthed thank you and smiled.

"Dalton, please dont film me." Carly said, annoyed.

"What? It's alright, I'm not filming now."

"The red light's on!"

Nick pushed the camera down and spoke up, "C'mon man, put the camera down. You know she doesn't like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure."

Carly glared at him, "You got something to say to me, Nick?"

"No, no, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?" Carly just nodded innocently. Nick snorted and grabbed his beer.

"You guys are lame! I'm out of here. See ya." Dalton exclaimed, stealing a fry. There was pretty much an awkward silence until Carly spoke up.

"Izzy, do you need anything for the trip? I don't know when we're stopping next, so maybe we should go stock up?"

"Yeah, I definitely could use some caffeine. I can't survive off of beer alone. Unlike you, babe." I turned to smirk at Nick. He winked and took a swig. The four of us went off into the gas station and stocked up on soda's, energy drinks, and junk food. After paying, we went to find Blake, Paige and Dalton, and found them grouped around our cars. Nobody wanted to ride with Blake and Paige. The two were the horniest teenagers anyone had ever seen, and we were all sure they'd end up doing something nobody wanted to see before the end. Instead, we all chose to cram in Wades tiny car. Nick sat behind Wade, I sat in the middle, and Dalton was behind Carly. We. Were. Squashed.

About six hours into the trip, I sat up from where I was laying with my head in Nicks lap and my feet in Dalton's. Wade was turning up the radio as the deejay announced: "Record crowds are expected for college football's biggest game of the year as Louisiana and Florida..."

"Ugh." He sighed. "It's gonna be packed tomorrow."

"Dude, speaking of packed, my legs are killing me back here, man!" Dalton moaned.

Nick, of course, had to be a jerk. He obviously wasn't trying very hard. "Don't worry, man, it's not Wade's fault his little Hot Wheels car only fits two." I sighed and shot him a glare that I'm sure he didn't see. He had his head leaned up against the window, looking out into the black. Carly looked back, and glared.

Dalton snorted. "More like a 'shot wheels' car, isn't it Wade? Wait, what'd you do, go to the barber shop and ask for a He-Man haircut, or what?" he laughed some more. I punched his arm.

"Dalton, stop." I hissed.

"Shut up, Dalton." Nick said. He laughed sarcastically along with Dalton, then punched him when he got annoying.

"OW! Dude." He laughed some more. "You hurt me."

Up ahead were some flashing orange lights. Great. Blake had decided to try and take a shortcut, but so far it just seemed like we were going out to the middle of nowhere. I squinted my eyes and leaned my face into Nick's shoulder to avoid being blinded. He threw his arm around me and pulled me in close. I had been pretty distant with him the whole ride, really pissed off that he couldn't seem to stop himself from making smartass remarks about everything Wade said.

"What the hell is this?" Wade wondered.

"Oh, man." Dalton groaned.

"This sucks!" I complained.

"So much for his nice little short cut." Carly said.

"I hope he's not gonna get us lost." Wade said doubtfully. He pulled the car up so we were driving beside Blake. I wasn't paying to much attention until Dalton started yelling and laughing, and punched me lightly.

"Damn! Yo, Yo! Wake up, Wake up!" He laughed.

"What?" I said aggravated. I was so tired and just wanted to sleep. Traveling does that to me.

"Oh. My. God." Carly said as everyone in the car busted out laughed. All we could see was Paige's blonde head bobbing up and down and Blake's facial expressions, looking like she was giving the best performance of her life. Comments were flying around. "Oh my God! What are they doing! Look at that! Caught on tape! Is she flossing herself with that thing?"

Nick leaned forward and punched the horn. Paige jumped up REAL fast and Blake looked over with a "Yeaahh, You know!" look. Paige held up her phone and Carly answered hers.

"She 'dropped her lip balm'." She laughed.

"Dropped her lip balm, yeah right!"

"So what's up?" Carly asked her. We could see Blake and Paige talking. Looking like they were arguing. "Why don't we just camp out? We're close enough, right?"

Blake honked twice then took off ahead of us.

"Hey, Wax museum." Wade pointed out a sign that was hanging, looking like it wouldn't last very much longer.

"You like that kinda stuff, Wade?" Nick asked. I could already tell he was gonna come out with some smartass jerkoff remark.

"Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes."

"Well, I guess if you like things pretending to be other things... Which you obviously do. Right, sis?"

"Nick. Stop. Damn. Can't you just cool it? Seriously. That happens to be my cousin, my best friends boyfriend, and your sisters boyfriend. Just BACK. OFF." I lost it. He shrugged, rolled his eyes and turned back to look outside. I smirked apologetically at Carly, who just smiled understandingly and patted my leg. I just don't understand why he can't just leave him alone. Yeah, I understand his past. Yeah, I know why he does all the crap that he does with the law, but seriously? Wade's never done anything to him. Ugh.

We were following Blake still, and he had turned off onto some dirt back roads and was getting way off the main road. When we crossed over a bridge I started to get slightly concerned. "Where are we going?"

"He's probably just looking for some privacy." Dalton mumbled. We finally found a clearing that was really nice for camping. We all enthusiastically piled out of the car. Nick grabbed my hand to pull me out of the car, and when he got me out, he leaned me back against it and brought his face down to mine.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" I could tell he wasn't really sorry, not for treating Wade like that, and that he still didn't like Wade, but I knew he was sorry for pissing me off. It's the thought that counts, right?

"Whatever, Nick. I'd just really appreciate it if you'd 'TRY' a little harder." I rolled my eyes, knowing that wasn't going to happen. "Wade's not a bad guy."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me. God, I could never get over his lips. The way he kisses. The way he holds my face to his when he's looking at me. I just hated that I was pretty much the only one that got to see this side of him. He acted like such a badass with an "I don't care, f*ck you very much" attitude. We pulled ourselves off the car and walked to where the others were looking at the site. I went to stand with Paige.

"Paige, Isabel, come with me." Carly asked. I looked at Paige, knowing what this was about. We both rolled our eyes then followed her over to where she was standing on the other side of the truck. "Well?" she asked.

"I couldn't. There's no point in freaking him out right now."

"As opposed to when you find out you are pregnant?" Carly pushed. "Is, back me up."

"Carls, she's not sure, okay? What if she causes a big fight and a whole bunch of drama over NOTHING? Remember what happened when..."

"I still think you should have a conversation with him, Paige. At least warn him." She insisted.

"He's been looking forward to this stupid game for months. I don't wanna ruin it by starting a fight." Paige argued.

"Paige, he's not gonna marry you. His parents won't let him." Carly argued back.

"Who said she wants to get married?" I exclaimed. "Besides, you know Paige. She's been late before."

"When I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" Paige reasoned. Carly shook her head, happy with this. "Let's go."

"There are ticks out here!" Paige exclaimed as she, Carly and I went to sit on a blanket where we had the music and a cd player. We were going through the cd's when I heard Dalton say,

"Yeah, don't help us or nothing." I looked up to see Nick, sitting in a lawn chair, beer in one hand cigarette in the other. Of course.

"Oh yeah!" Blake grabbed a football and he, Wade and Dalton began a little passing game.

"Pass it! Pass it! You don't wanna... Ohh too slow! too slow!"

Blake threw the ball and it flew over everyone's head. "TOUCHDOOOW..." Wade yelled until he saw where it had landed.

He held out his hand, expecting Nick to bend down and pick up the ball at his feet to return it. When Nick just sat there, he started walking slowly over towards him and the ball. Right as Wade got up beside it, Nick jumped up and threw the ball as hard as he could at Blake, hitting him right in the chest. "Uh oh." I whispered to Carly, knowing there was going to be trouble.

"Nice arm." I heard Wade say. "I see why they gave you a scholarship."

"Yeah, it's a real, tragedy, aint it?" Nick held up his arm, subtly flipping Wade off.

Carly and I both jumped up and ran over between them as Wade replied, "Yeah, it is."

"Nick. You promised. STOP."

"Wade. Help Dalton, okay?" Carly pleaded. "Please."

He turned to walk off and Nick mumbled, "Bye Wade."

"Asshole."

Carly rounded on Nick. He reached out to pull me to him, but I backed away. She was pissed. He needed to hear whatever she was going to say. "You can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you."

"So you admit that you did something." It wasn't a question.

"I admit, according to you, that I did something, sure."

"You dimed me out."

"I did not dime you out! When the sheriffs asked where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was STOLEN. And you're blaming that on ME?"

"You could have covered for me, huh?"

Carly laughed, then sighed. "You get caught stealing, it's my fault. You're resisting arrest, and it's the cops fault."

"Hahaha, No, he took a swing at me, ya know?"

"Get kicked off the football team, it's the coaches fault," Carly continued. "Mom and Dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault. You can't even keep a job for two weeks, it's every managers fault."

"What can I say, I'm surrounded by idiots." He shrugged.

"So then why did you come? To piss me off?"

Nick laughed again. "Don't you get it? You're the good twin." He poked her lightly. "I'm the evil one." He growled as he threw his beer to the ground and turned to walk off, but Carly wasn't done yet.

"Grow up! You are so afraid to take things seriously."

"Oh, yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good ole Gainsville?" He put on a fake hillbilly accent. "New York City. Well, I hear they got buildings at tall as the sky!"

That one hurt her. Wade not being able to make up his mind about whether or not he was going to New York with her was really bothering her. That shot was below the belt. And he knew it. "Okay." She nodded as she stalked off. He grimaced, knowing he took it too far.

He reached out for me, but once again I backed up. "Nick." I shook my head. Then I followed Carly back to where she was sitting with Paige again. "Carls, I'm sorry. That was unnecessary, and he knows it. And don't worry about Wade. He'll realize what he needs to do before you leave." I smiled and hugged her. She shook her head into my hug.

"I just can't take it anymore. He finds the ways to piss me off."

"I know, Car. But when you two are livin it up in NYC, it won't even matter. He just has a lot of maturing to do. I'm gonna go talk to him." I stood and walked over to where he was sitting, of course, drinking a beer. I sat in his lap, and he looked away. "Nick, look at me. NICK." He turned his head to me. "I just can't take it anymore. No one can. Wade doesn't deserve this. Carly doesn't deserve this. I dont deserve this. It's like you're trying to make me pick between my cousin and my boyfriend. Nick, I love you. I love you with all my being. But I can't take this anymore. You need to grow up. Give me any reason to believe you will, cause I swear I'm done here if you can't."

He knit his eyebrows together. "Isabel, no. You can't break up with me. Not over this. I.. don't know what it is... I can't seem to control myself. Afterwards, I sit and wonder, 'Why the hell did I just do that?' but then I end up doing the exact same thing the next time. Is. I love you. And I WILL NOT lose you over this." He basically growled the entire thing. I sighed.

"Whatever, Nick. I don't feel like arguing about this right now. So cool it, okay? Cause I swear to you... The next time... I understand something's you can't help. Some remarks just slip out. But really? Just cool it." I looked him dead in the eye, and he understood my seriousness. He brought my lips to his. He pulled away, but just enough to press our foreheads together.

"I won't lose you. I love you." I began to smile, then the breeze blew. With it, came a horrible smell. Like dead decaying bodies.

"Woah! What's that smell?" Blake asked.

"That's bad!" Carly complained.

I buried my nose into Nicks shoulder, but still couldn't escape it. "Dalton, d'you crap your pants again?" Nick yelled, laughing.

"Huh? Nah, Idunno, maybe. I mean, I'm wearing my work clothes, so..." He trailed off laughing as he pretended to smell every part of his body. Wade had gotten a flashlight and was shining it in the trees where the smell seemed to be coming from.

"Something's dead out there." He said.

"No, somethin's dead right HERE. And we need to drink it back to life! Bless me dawg." He held out his hand as Nick threw him a beer. Music, beer, and people laughing were everywhere. Everyone had gotten a little buzzed. Not enough to be drunk, just enough to have a little fun. Dalton was running around with his video camera, annoying people, of course. Everyone calmed down after about thirty minutes. Carly was playing with the fire, while Blake sat in a chair, with Paige leaned up against his legs.

"You guys gonna do it tonight?" Dalton asked.

"Screw off." Paige replied.

"Come on, you know you want it." he laughed. Blake shook up his beer can and opened it onto Daltons camera. That caused him to freak out.

"What? Come on, man. You don't gotta spray it at me, dude." he complained.

"He keeps messing around!" Blake said.

Dalton went and stood by the fire, filming Carly. "Dalton, what'd I say?"

"All right, my bad, my bad. Sorry." He closed the camera and put it down. But Carly stood up and started going after it. "What? No, it's off..."

"You're killing me with this thing!" She said as she took off after him. "Give me that... Oh, and the tables turn!"

"No, no, no. Come on. Don't..." I laughed. I knew my brother. He filmed other people because he hated being filmed himself.

"Look how cute you look on camera, though! You look good." Carly cooed.

"I think we might have to do a little makeover." Paige said, holding a blanket up to him. "What do you think? He looks like smurf." She laughed. Then her and Carly pushed him into the tent for his 'MakeOver.'

Blake came and sat on the cooler beside where I was sitting in Nicks lap, my legs thrown across the arms of the chair, while he ran a lighter up and down a beer bottle. They had a little talk going on, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too focused on how pretty the stars were. Then I heard Blake ask, "So why'd you steal that car anyway? I mean, you didn't need to do that. Get that rush, huh?"

Nick was silent for a few seconds. "Something like that."

Suddenly, a lot of commotion came from over in the tent. "You're coming out!" Carly ordered, stepping out.

"I don't know..." we faintly heard Dalton mumble.

"Yes! If you don't I will be so mad!"

Then he came flying out of the tent. "Damn, Paige!"

"look how good you look!" Carly exclaimed. He was wearing a bright yellow collared-fleece pull over and Rhine-stone sparkled sunglasses with his work pants on bottom. Very classy.

"Heeey." He laughed.

"He looks light Elton John, but more gay." Blake laughed. He left to stand with the group. I laughed again, then leaned up against Nick. He might be an immature jerk at times, but he was so warm. and Strong. and he always smelt so good. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Elton John is gay?" Dalton faked being surprised.

Blake pulled Paige into his chair, kissing her. Carly went and sat in Wades lap, kissing him. Dalton grabbed his camera and began filming it, whispering things like, "Oh yeah, that's hot. Gimme somma that action."

Nick pulled me close and kissed my forehead. Of course, he would be tame at a time like this. The mood was in the air. There was something about being out here, on a night like that that made me want him. So bad. I returned the kiss on his lips. He smiled as he ran his tongue across my lips. I ran my tongue out to meet his, and our regular dominance battle ensued. Of course, he won, and was completely in control of the kiss. We broke off when I felt something begin to grow under my legs. He had been so careful ever since we had almost gotten pregnant. I understood where Paige might be scared of telling Blake. Nick hadn't taken it very well when I told him I might possibly be. He started freaking out and apologizing, and wouldn't even touch me for about two weeks. I sighed and leaned my head into his neck, knowing that was as far as I was getting at that moment.

Dalton walked over to us, still filming. "Don't even think about it, dude. I ain't kissin' you." Nick joked.

"C'mon, you know you want to, dude! Haha! Just kidding. Psyche! I wouldn't kiss your ass for shit!" Dalton returned. I thought that was a very sincere way to put this, seeing as wading through shit was his living... That caused me to laugh even harder. Then two blinding lights pulled up. Dalton shut his camera and put up his hand to block the light. I stood up beside him.

The truck just sat there. Staring at us. "Yeah?" Wade shouted.

"Hey, yo, man, you need something?" Blake asked.

"What does he want?" Carly asked, sounded as freaked out as I was feeling.

"Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade requested.

"Okay, this is getting kind of creepy." Paige stated.

"Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go." Blake urged. Wade and Carly stood up with Dalton and I.

"Can we help you?" Wade asked.

"Maybe we're on his property?" Carly suggested.

"No, we didn't even pass a gate."

"God, why doesn't he just go away?" I complained. I'd never liked being watched like that. Not that I've ever had that particular situation happen...

"Hey, man, turn your lights off." Blake warned, him and Paige also standing up.

"Hello?" Wade yelled.

"Turn your light's off or i'm whuppin someone's ass!" Blake was starting to get angry. Wade held out his arm to stop him from going any farther.

"Woah, it's cool man."

I looked down at Nick, knowing he wasn't just going to sit there and take this. I'd known him too long. He was going to do something drastic and stupid. He stood up and chucked his bottle at the truck, hitting the head light. Oh yeah. Drastic. Stupid. Do I know my boyfriend, or what?

"NICK!" Carly screeched at him. He stood up and walked forward to the front of the group, throwing his hood off. He glared at the truck. Dalton popped out behind him and threw his hands in the air.

"Oh...Lord." I whispered.

"WHAT?" I'm sure the creepy person in the creepy truck creepily staring at us was about to bust a gut. If I hadn't been so freaked out, I would have. Elton John acting all tough? HA.

The truck finally reversed and drove away. Nick turned back and grabbed me into his side. I wrapped my arm around his waist and Blake and Dalton told him how great and hardcore he was.

"Don't encourage him!" I told them.

"What the hell was that about?" Carly asked, grabbing his arm.

"He's gone, ain't he?" He pulled away and we went to sit down again. This time, we pulled our chairs and the cooler closer to the group, and the fire.

* * *

**Mmm. Sleeeep. I say that But I'll prolly end up writing at least some of the next chapter. Idunno.**


	2. Probably Just A Serial Killer

**Thanks for the reviews C:. Make's me feel like I'm not just wasting my time. And A Certain reviewer asked for a twist; not following the movie to a tee. And I Promise one or two are definately coming! I didn't work them into this chapter,... But there are some coming!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF WAX!**

* * *

I woke with a start later that night. Something was standing at the door of the tent Dalton Nick and I were sharing! I saw the red light of a video camera, so I figured it was Dalton, but when I looked at where he had been laying on to the left of me, I saw his sleeping body still there. So that meant...

Who was outside? I gasped, and the figure quickly backed away. "Nick! Dalton!" I quickly shook them awake. "Guys! Wake up! Now!"

They both sat up, and looked at me, slightly pissed off. "What?" they both grumbled.

"Guys, there's something outside! I saw it! Outside of our door. With Daltons video camera!"

"You were sleeping." Nick mumbled. "Go back to bed."

"No, Nick. I was wide awake." Dalton groaned and laid back down in his sleeping bag.

"You deal with her, man." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, upset they wouldn't believe me. "Nick, I wasn't sleeping."

"Is, it's late. You had a few beers before bed. We're fine. There's no one out there. Come here." He held out his arms for me, and I fell into them, laying back. He was asleep in seconds, but I was wide awake now. I laid there, his arms around me, feeling safe yet curious. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up carefully and unzipped the tent. Over in hers and Wades tent, Carly was just stepping out.

"Did you see it too?" I whispered.

"No, but I heard something. What did you see?" She asked nervously.

"A person. It had the body of a man, but hair long enough to be a girls. Standing outside of the door of our tent. Nick and Dalton don't believe me. They say I'm just sleeping."

"Wade told me it was probably just a serial killer or something and went back to sleep. I know I heard something." By now we were standing together beside the fire, looking around. I heard rustling by Wades car, and apparently she did too, cause her head whipped over there as fast as mine did. We slowly began walking over there. I walked around one way and she walked around the other. I didn't see anything, so I backed away. We looked at each other for a minute.

"Maybe I WAS just sleeping?" I suggested, not really believing it.

"Yeah, maybe I just heard an animal." She said, and I could tell by the look on her face she didn't believe either of us. We both turned to go back to bed, but there was something there. She gasped and I screamed, loud. But it was just Wade.

Commotion came from Blake and Paiges tent, as well as mine.

"What? Who's that? What happened?" Was yelled as our friends piled out of their tents, still sleeping.

"IS! Chill!" Wade mumbled. "What're you guys doing?"

"What's goin on?" Blake asked.

I took a second to get my breath. "Sorry, guys. Carly and I both just heard and saw something, so we were out here looking around. But it was nothing. Everything's okay. We just didn't expect to see Wade standing there behind us. I guess I'm just a little freaked out. Sorry guys."

Nick and Dalton walked over to were Carly and I were standing. Nick wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and Dalton stood in front. Paige and Blake went back to their tent. "Wade, what were you doing you out here?" Carly asked.

"Getting you back to bed. It's four in the morning." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the tent. She looked back and caught my eyes, and I could tell she was still just as worried as I was.

"Damn, Izzy. Are you okay?" Dalton asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I guess I was probably just dreaming. It just seemed so real."

"You're shaking." Nick pointed out.

"Well, Nick. I just had the crap scared out of me. Plus it's freezing out here. Yeah, I'm shaking just a bit. I'll be okay, guys." I pulled my boys back to our tent. We climbed in and I climbed back in Nick's sleeping bag with him. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, and somehow I fell asleep.

* * *

"GUYS! Wake up! It's 2:30!" Blake was yelling. "Let's go guys. Get up. Get up! Wade! Dalton, let's go! We're gonnna miss the damn game." I heard him running around, but couldn't get myself up quite yet. "NICK!" something hit our tent. "Get UP!"

We all filed out of our tents as Blake, who had already thrown on clothes, was throwing stuff in the back of his truck.

We grabbed some clothes out of our luggage that we had kept in the back of Wades car. After changing, Carly Paige and I went to the woods to relive ourselves.

"So, you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked.

"We're just in different places right now. He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying."

"Oh, my God, there's that smell again!" I commented.

"I think it's coming from over there!" Carly said as she began walking towards it.

"Oh, yeah, lets follow the nasty smell!" Paige said sarcastically.

"I wanna see what it is!"

"Why?" Paige and I both groaned, looking at each other.

"Oh, come on." She laughed. We trekked through the woods, nearly killing ourselves on stuck out tree branches.

"I cannot believe you're making me do this." Paige complained.

"Come on, it'll be fine."

"I'm gonna throw up." Paige groaned.

"Only YOU." I spat at my crazy best friend.

"Oh, my God. I HATE you." Paige and I moaned at the same time. She turned around and laughed at us, but when she did, she fell.

"CARLY?" We ran screaming to where she had disappeared. There was a huge cliff, and at the bottom she was stuck, hands in a pit of bloody decaying animals, legs thrown up the hill. "Carls!"

Paige stood shocked as I started yelling for the guys. "GUYS! HELP US! GUYS!"

Paige started yelling, along with Carly. "GUYS, WE'RE IN HERE!"

Then I noticed that Carlys screams got more urgent. I started trying to make my way down to her, when the guys came bounding down the hill. Wade immediately slid down to here and pulled her out. Nick and Dalton slid down to me. Nick pulled me in, "Yep, that smells about right. Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one that was stuck head first in a roadkill pit, thanks. I'm fine." I smiled up at him, then returned my gaze to Carly. She was slowly making her way up the hill. "Carl?..."

"I'm fine... Just disgusted."

Just then a truck pulled up.

"Hey is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked.

"No, not unless he got his head light fixed..."

The truck backed into the pit and a short dirty man got out. He went to the back and begin pulling dead animals out and throwing them in the pit, acting like he didn't even see us.

"Hey!" Wade called.

"Don't you see that?" Carly pointed to a hand sticking out of the pit. Oh. Oh, Lord. "What is that?" The man looked up, looked at the hand and walked to it. Then he started to pull it up. Oh, LORD. Oh, God. Disgusting.

"No way." Wade whispered. "What are you doing, man?" Nick pulled me in closer, Dalton stepped in front of me, and Carly backed up to where we were. The man had a firm grasp on the hand, and was pulling. I shouldn't look. I shouldn't look. I SHOULDN'T look. But I couldn't look away. The hand popped off.

"Anyone need a hand?" The guy laughed. It was plastic. What the crap. "I'm just foolin. It's not real, you see?" He knocked on it to show its fakeness.

"God." Carly sighed and walked over to where Blake and Paige were standing.

"I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago." The guy continued. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were all, uh, camping up through those trees." Wade told him, and I personally was glad he was taking charge and talking for the group. This guy freaked me out.

Paige found Carly some water, and they began cleaning her off. My wonderfully tactful brother actually asked the blood and guts covered Carly if she had seen his camera anywhere. The looks on their faces were enough to make him back off. His camera was gone? That's strange. The... thing... I saw last night had a video camera...

"Hey, you dunno if there's a gas station around here, do you?" Wade asked.

"Well, I got some gas in the truck if-"

"I need a fan belt."

"What?" Carly and I both asked.

"Just busted." He replied.

"Perfect." She muttered. I looked at Nick.

"Babe. Please. Please. Please. Swear to me you had nothing to do with this?"

"Is, I swear. I didn't touch the damn fanbelt." He smiled. I believed him. I couldn't not believe that smile.

"Bo might have one. Runs a station in Ambrose." The dirty roadkill pit guy told us. "Bout, fifteen miles up the road."

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge." Blake suggested, anxious about missing the game. "We'll put it on when we get back."

"Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car." Wade shot him down. "What if that guy from last night comes and strips it?"

"Well, whatever, man. You're gonna miss the game, then."

"Yeah," He looked at Carly. "Well, that's not why I came."

"All right, look. I'll run you up to the station." I knew he couldn't just leave him here. Blake might love the game, but he's not a bad friend. "But let's go now. Kickoff's in a couple of hours."

"Dude, You're already late. You still gotta find a scalper and snag tickets." Wade argued. "Yall should just go now. I'll stay with my car... It's fine. Just pick me up a fan belt on the way back. Make sure it's a 15-inch."

Blake shook his head, "Okay."

"I'll give you a ride." The guy spoke up.

"You serious?"

"If you like." The man shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, if it's cool."

"I'm going with you." Carly spoke up.

"Carly, no." Paige argued.

"Yes. It'll be fine." She walked by me and I grabbed her where there was no dirty on her.

"Carl, you sure? You want me to stay behind too? Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, Isabel. You go with Nick and them. Have fun. I'm fine." I kissed her on the cheek and let her go.

"All right, let's go." Blake turned and walked off, Paige in tow.

"Carly." I heard Nick call.

"What?" He ripped off his tank top and handed it to her.

"Thank-Thank you."

God, he was beautiful. His arms, his shoulders, his stomach. The tattoos that I had hated at the time. His muscles. His back. I couldn't believe that he was mine. I couldn't believe that he was anyones. A person like that deserves to be up in the Heavens, perched on the highest of thrones. He was perfect.

I snapped back into my right mind and he stood off to the side to block Carly from the creepy man. I walked up and stood in front of her, while Dalton took the other side and Wade joined me in front of her. Judging by the laugh and smile on Creepers face, I'd say we didn't do a very good job of blocking her from view.

"Come on, baby. Let's get out of here." Wade said.

"Be careful, guys. I love you both." I was slightly nervous about letting them leave. I didn't want them going off with a creepy stranger in a creepy place.

"We love you, too. We'll call you guys later." They made their way down to the truck and got in. As it drove off, Dalton spoke up,

"You just gonna let em leave like that, man? With a guy who throws roadkill in a pit for a living?"

Nick laughed and pulled me to his side, "You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man. What's the difference?" He began pulling me up the hill.

"Well, I don't walk through it, that's one." Dalton pointed out. "That's a difference, right?"

"Haha, Yep." I stumbled on a rock, and Nick sighed. I was, still am, very clumsy. It will be my downfall someday. He turned around and pulled me onto his back. I could feel his muscles move and he walked and moved and laughed at Dalton trying to come up with more excuses.

"What I clean wasn't once a living, breathing being. Even if it did come from one." He spat.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! You are officially less creepy than the strange man that throws roadkill in a pit! I'm so proud to call you my brother." I laughed.

We finally made it back to camp to see Blake running around, shoving everything in the back of the cars and Paige, sitting on a stump. I went by her.

"It doesn't feel right, ya know?" I started.

"Leaving them? I know. It's driving me crazy. I'm worried sick about them." She sighed. "I'm gonna talk to Blake. Tonight. After the game. I figured we'll probably end up camping out again, so then. I think I'd rather have people around when I tell him." She looked at the scar on my right wrist as she said this.

"Paige. You don't have to be afraid of Blake. I'm not trying to talk you out of telling him, I'm just saying... When Nick threw that broken bottle at me, he didn't know I was standing there. Or that I would try and catch it. It's not Nicks fault that I have this scar. And Blake would never do anything like that. Paige, don't be afraid of him. And even if, by some chance, he does decide that he wants to split... You've still got the rest of us. It's not like we're just going to abandon you. We love you, Paige."

She smiled. "I know you're right. I just... I'm so scared. Everything's going so good right now. Our three year is coming up and everything... I don't wanna ruin that by dropping the daddy news..."

"GUYS. Are you purposely trying to make me miss this game?" Blake complained. "Get in the car! NOW!"

We sighed and stood up. I climbed in the back seat between my boys, as usual. Paige was in the passenger seat. It took us less time to get back to the main road that it had taken us to get out here last night. Blake was flying, so nervous about missing that game. I settled in for the hour and a half or so we had left until we got to the stadium.

Three hours later, we were still 50 miles away from the stadium, on an overpass backed up for as far as i could see. Nick was leaning out the window, one hand on my thigh, and I was leaned back into Daltons arms. He had his head thrown back. This sucked. We had MAYBE moved a mile in the past 30 minutes. Seriously? I couldn't take this too much longer.

"Dude, it's over." Nick mumbled.

"It'll move!" Blake was pissed, but still hopeful. Desperately clinging on to that last glimmer of hope of catching this game.

"It's not moving!" Paige informed him.

"We'll make the second half!" His grip on that glimmer was slipping.

"Okay, well I'm not sitting in this traffic." I told him.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"We have to go back!"

"Turn around!"

"I'm not missing the best game of the year!" His grip was almost gone.

"Turn. The car. Around. Okay?"

"They're waiting for us already."

Blake threw his head on the horn. "Fine. We're turning around."

He manuevered himself into the off ramp, which was surprisingly unblocked and turned us around. I sat back, but this time I leaned into Nicks arms. "Great. Now we get to deal with the drama queen all night." I whispered.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. Mmm. I couldn't help it. His lips just... they did something to me... even after five years, I still get those feelings in my stomach. I quickly kissed his lips, and he ran his tongue over mine. I pulled away, as hard as it was. There was a time and a place for everything. We leaned back and were sleeping in no time flat.

We got back to the campsite in a surprisingly short time. Then again, there wasn't 500 miles of traffic backing us up. Nick and Dalton were peeing on a tree while Paige and I looked through cd's. Blake walked over to talk to them, then they turned back to us.

"Nick and Dalton are gonna go get em."

"Why? We can go."

"Oh, baby. Come on. I'm tired of driving." Blake whined.

"In other words, he wants to get some." I whispered to her, smirking. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay." She yelled. I stood, prefering not to stick around and see what was going to go down. Trust me, every one of us had already seen and heard more than enough from these two. I went and stood by Nick. He started to hand him the keys, then jerked back.

"Why don't you let my man drive?" He threw the keys to Dalton, who pointed and laughed at Nick.

"Ahah! You heard him. Move!" Nick grabbed his jacket.

"Give me the damn keys."

"Okay, very slowly. Thank you." He held up his hands in defeat and handed over the keys. Nick climbed in the drivers seat and Dalton in the passengers seat. I opened the back door... and decided I didn't want to be back there by myself. I closed it, opened Daltons door, and climbed in his lap instead. I positioned myself where I was pointing towards Nick with my back against the door.

"Just like old times." Dalton laughed. I smiled at him, then Nick, who leaned over and brushed his lips against mine. We pulled out of the campsite and I began messing with the GPS.

"Just let me drive, b*tch! He gave me the keys!" Dalton complained. Nick threw his arm over Daltons chest to stop him.

"Yeah, cause he thinks I'm the one who stole the car." He took his hand up to tap Daltons chin. "And crashed it."

"...what?" I looked back and forth between Nick and Dalton. "Dalton? YOU stole the car?" I looked at him for confirmation, and he shrugged in a "Yeah,-sorry-we-lied-to-you-and-made-you-think-your-boyfriend-stole-the-car-but-he-was-really-just-covering-my-ass" kind of way.

My mouth fell open. "Nick. Oh my God. I'm so sorry." I dropped my head into my hands. "All those times we fought and I yelled and you just sat silent... I thought you were just being stubborn... Babe. I'm so sorry. I..."

He grabbed my hand comfortingly. "Hey. Look, I chose to do it. I knew there was going to be Hell to pay."

"C'mon man, You know you didn't have to do it."

"Look, you're jackets clean. Mine's already got plenty of stains on it. One more ain't gonna hurt. You found this town yet, babe?"

"They guy said Ambrosia?" I asked.

"No, Is. Ambrosia is that thing Auntie Jen makes for Thanksgiving. Ambrose is the town." Dalton laughed.

"Right... Well... Ambrosia... Ambrose... Neither are on here."

"That's weird." Dalton mumbled. Nick's eyebrows knitted together.

"Then where the hell is this town?"

"Idunno, he said about fifteen miles... Just keep driving straight I guess..." He still had hold of my hand, and I wrapped my other hand around his. I leaned against Dalton. I felt so bad. I... yelled at him. So many times. When all this time he was just covering for my dumbass brother. "Why the hell didn't yall tell me?" I burst out.

"Is, we didn't tell ANYONE. You're the only person besides us that knows." Dalton tried to explain.

"I'm your SISTER, Dalton. Not even just your sister. Your TWIN. And You're GIRLFRIEND, Nick. All those fights... You couldn't just tell ME? Not that I expect special treatment just cause I'm your sister and your girlfriend, but i mean, come ON! It's not like I was going to run to the police and tell them anything!"

"Is, we just thought it best that no one know. I'm sorry we lied to you. I love you." Nick smiled that smile at me. I could only faintly see it in the glow from the GPS.

"Yeah Izzy Cee," Dalton tried to butter me up by using my childhood nickname. "I'm sorry too." He pulled me into as much of a hug as we could in our current position.

"Ugh. I love you guys too..." I fell into silence and just stared out the window, not looking at anything in particular. After a few minutes of silence, Dalton spoke up,

"So, uhm, You think, uh, Carly and Wade are gonna stay together when she moves to New York? Cause she be lookin at me sometimes like..."

"Dalton, it ain't happenin." Nick cut him off.

"What? What do you mean?"

"And even if it was happenin," Nick continued, "... It ain't happenin. Nothing personal."

"Why? You like me better than Wade, right?"

Nick shrugged, "Wade's not so bad." He smiled and I squeezed his hand.

Dalton thought for a second, "Yeah, I like Wade too." He broke off again. Whether he was thinking of a comeback or he had just given up on the matter I couldn't tell. But I did get to wondering... Why was NICk good enough for Daltons sister, but DALTON not good enough for Nick's sister? I mean, seriously? Should I be offended that my boyfriend is saying that my brother isn't good enough for his sister? I just brushed it off. I'm always assuming the worst. He's probably just refering to the fact that he likes Wade and his sister being together...

We finally arrived at the end of the trail where it was all washed out. Nick got out, so Dalton and I followed.

"Is this is?" Dalton asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, should we drive through it, you think?"

Nick looked at him like he couldn't believe he'd even suggest that. "Through ALL that?"

"Idunno, I could do it." He didn't sound too sure of himself. Nick and I both laughed, but Nick handed him the keys and walked over to me, where he began zipping up his jacket. Dalton walked to the drivers side of the truck, then looked down at how low to the ground the truck was compared to all the mush that "He could drive through."

"That's what I thought." Nick laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. Dalton locked the car as he crossed the water with us. We walked into the town... and didn't see a single person.

"Yeah, cause this isn't creepy at all..." I mumbled, not expecting anyone to hear me. Nick did, though, and he pulled me closer. We walked up to the gas station.

"Hello? Carly, Wade? Hello?" Dalton yelled as he poked his head through the door. "Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here." There was, infact, very loud music playing. Even if someone was here they probably wouldn't hear our yells over that noise.

"No one's here." Nick stated. He stuck our intertwined hands in his jacket pocket as he began walking down the road with me in tow.

"Where you going?" Dalton asked.

"To that grocery store we passed. I'm thirsty."

"Well, what about your sister and Wade, man?"

Nick looked slightly annoyed. Man, you'd think he'd be more worried, seeing as it's HIS sister we can't find... "Maybe they're at the store."

I pulled back slightly, stopping, and I could tell Dalton was thinking the same thing I was. Nick stopped. "What?"

"Idunno, we came all this way. You don't think we should go look for them?" Dalton said.

"Yeah, babe. Come on. We didn't see them on the way here, they're not at the campsite... They have to be around here somewhere. We've only looked on place..."

"Check it. I'm gonna go this way," he jerked his head in the direction of the grocery store. "You go that way," he jerked his head in the opposite direction. We don't find them, we meet back here, go back to the road. Cool?"

"Okay." Dalton agreed. I, however, didn't move. Nick stopped once again and turned around, walking back to where Dalton and I were still standing.

"Babe? You comin?"

"Idunno, Nick. I just don't like the thought of splitting up. This is a strange town. I mean, look around. Have you seen ANYONE? There's no one walking the streets, there's no movement in the houses, there's no cars driving... The only person we've even seen back here is that creepy roadkill guy... I don't think it's safe to split up."

"Isabel, I'll be fine." Dalton assured me. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Besides, if there's no one here, there's nothing to worry about, right?" He smiled, and I knew that I wasn't going to win this arguement.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever, just ignore what I say. But when something bad happens to you, don't you dare say I didn't warn you."

He smiled and pulled me in for a big, brotherly hug and kissed the top of my forehead. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, bro." I smiled and let him go. I went to where Nick was standing. He pulled me in,

"Everything's gonna be fine, kay?" He tried to comfort me. I squeezed his hand and agreed, "Yeah," but I didn't believe it. I didn't feel right letting my twin brother walk away like that. I don't know how Nick did it this morning.

* * *

**I know, this has been PRETTY DANG BORING so far. But It's gonna get better next chapter :D. Promise promise.**  
**xxx.**  
**Remember: Reviews are love. They're what helps me know that I'm doing SOMETHING right :P.**


	3. Real Person,,, Underneath?

**It's been a while. I've been tres tres busy. Sorry!**Nick and I turned back and began walking to the grocery store. Okay, this whole "deserted town" thing was getting a little creepy. I mean, yeah I've heard of ghost towns, but... this was weird. We walked past a few stores, all dark and empty, and a fair bit of houses, mostly dark, and... well... empty. I thought I saw a curtain moving, but no. That couldn't be. There's nothing in this God-Forsaken town to move a curtain. When we finally got to the grocery store, it was locked. And empty. Big shock there. Nick banged on the door,

* * *

"Yo, Paying customer!" He yelled. "Hello? Any one there?"

"Babe, there's no one here." I told him dully. "Did you really expect there to be?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go look for Carly and Wade." I suggested.

"Yeah." He backed away from the door and grabbed my hand.

"Maybe they're back at the gas station now? I'm sure they'll have drinks there." I suggested. We made the short walk back there, and just as we walked up on it there was a man walking out, closing the door behind him.

"Hey!" Nick called out. The man turned around. "I'm looking for my sister. And her boyfriend."

"They were looking for a fan belt or something." I mentioned.

"I don't think I've seen em." The man said. He didn't give it much thought, and I doubted he even cared about the question.

"This is the only gas station in town, right?" I asked.

"That's right."

"Then they were definitely here." Nick said, like he believed him about as much as i did.

"I just told you, I didn't see em." The man was getting aggravated.

"Does somebody else work here?" Nick asked.

"No. I own the station. And I would've seen them."

"Well, we were just here a few minutes ago, and you didn't see us..." Nick pointed out.

"You weren't even here." I added.

"Sorry. Can't help you." The guy said dismissively. There was some kind of muffled squealing noise. Like a whine or something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. That was just my dog." The man brushed it off. "Actually, you know what, My brother was down here for a while. He could've helped your sister out. They could be up at the house." He pointed in the direction Dalton had gone.

"No, my friend went that way earlier." Nick told him.

"Really? Well, maybe he ran into my brother up there, then." He turned around to tie his shoe, and when he stood up, that squealing noise was happening again, only louder and more urgent. "Wanna head up to the house?"

"Yeah, whatever." Nick agreed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. As we started walking, the man walked up on my other side. I didn't like that. He was acting to strange earlier. The man freaked me out. He was attractive, yes. Very attractive. Especially for an older guy. Not that he was old, his dark hair wasn't even beginning to turn grey yet. But he was definitely older than me. I walked closer to Nick, who pushed me in front of him, then grabbed me with his other arm and took me to his side. Apparently, he didn't like me walking beside that man either.

"So, what's your sister look like anyway?" The man asked. Then,

"NICK! ISABEL! HELP ME!" We heard Carly scream from back at the station. I gasped as Nick pushed me back, hard. The man took a swing at him with something in his right hand, but missed. Nick got in two punches as I was standing up. We ran to the station, with the creep right behind us. We ran in the door, and I shut and locked it just in time. The man took off towards the garage part, so Nick ran in there and jumped on the door, keeping it closed while the man tried to open it. I grabbed a screw driver and put it in the side, so that the door was basically locked. The man took off towards the door again, and Nick followed. I don't know what happened next, I was looking for my best friend.

"Carly?" I called.

"In here!" It was coming from down the stairs in the back. I walked down them, but the door at the bottom wasn't budging.

"NICK!" She yelled.

"CARLY?"

"PLEASE HELP ME! I'M DOWN HERE!"

"Down the steps, Nick." I told him. He came to where I was, and kicked the door open. Mmm. I knew this wasn't the time, but man...

"Carls! I yelled, as I noticed Carly, bound to a chair, blood pouring everywhere and smeared all over her mouth. She definitely looked worse for wear.

"Thank God." She whispered.

"Jesus." I said as I walked over to her.

"It's okay. I'm here. I got you." Nick told her comfortingly. He began pulling off the tape so she could move again.

"Watch my finger. Watch my finger."

"Oh, my God." I thought I was going to throw up. That's where all of the blood was coming from.

"He did this too you?" Nick asked. She looked pained as I ripped off the bottom of the tank top she was wearing and wrapped it around her finger, trying my best to bandage it.

"Where is he?" She asked. I wanted to know the answer to that question myself. Nick just ignored her as he looked for something. "Where is he?"

"I locked him out." He finally answered. He came back with a knife thing and cut the tape off her legs.

"Where the hell's Wade?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know. He went into the house. This place is a FREAK SHOW!" I held her up by her arms and helped her stand up. She was steady, which surprised me. Judging by the mess, she had lost a lot of blood. I looked at Nick. I wasn't sure what was happening. I didn't know what to do. What to expect. He was looking back at me. The same unsureness I felt mirrored on his face.

We heard what sounded like a truck motor start up and drive away above us.

"He's leaving." Nick pointed out.

"C'mon." he whispered, wrapping an arm around me and grabbing onto Carly's arm. We made our way up the stairs. Still no sign of creeper. "All right, stay here." He told us when we got to the door between the garage and the store. He ran to the garage door and checked outside. Then he went rummaging through all the tools on the tables. He picked up a wrench. "Yeah." He walked over to where Carly and I were still standing, huddled together in fear of what would happen next. "Alright, cars by the road."

"Dalton's got the keys." I reminded him.

"Dalton." He said his name as though he had forgotten that his best friend was out there somewhere in this crazy town. "We gotta call the cops." He ran over to a phone hanging on the wall, but it was dead. Carly and I followed him into the store. "Shit. Is, where's your phone?"

"I-left it at the campsite." I realized just how stupid that was.

Nick walked over to Carly and put his hands on her shoulders, speaking to her as though he wasn't quite sure she was stable minded. "Hey, where's your cellphone?"

"It might be in the truck, up near the house." He turned to look out the window. "What about Wade? I think he has him too! What if he turns him into wax?"

"What do you mean, wax?" Nick turned around. Judging by the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing I was. Maybe she WASN'T mentally stable.

"You don't get it. They're all wax. Everyone!" She turned to me. "You believe me, right Is?"

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Of course, Carls. Now c'mon. Let's go get your phone." I lead her over to where Nick was standing.

"No, wait." She told us. She carefully lead us out the door and down the street. Nick and I looked at each other, still unsure of what to do. He grabbed my hand and I held on for dear life. "There was a woman in here. She was alive. She pulled the curtain back." She told us as she stopped in front of a gate. Nick jumped the gate and I stepped through the door with Carly. Like normal, civilized humans. Nick and I both stepped up on a brick to see in the window. He was perfect height, but I could barely see anything besides a glow. Then, the curtain moved. Nick and I both gasped and pulled back.

But the person on the other side of the window didn't seem to see us. She just pushed the curtain back. A few seconds later, she pulled it open again.

"The whole town is rigged." Carly whispered.

"That's impossible."

"You're saying that that's a real person..." Nick pulled me closer. "...underneath?"

"Yes! At the church, they were all like that! At least 20 more." Carly exclaimed, glad we finally believed her. "Listen, on the way up to his house earlier, Bo told us a story. about two kids. Their parents moved them out here. Trudy did all the wax stuff, and the husband was a doctor, but he had his license revoked. He told us how Trudy died from a cyst in her brain and the Doc shot his brains out. I think.. I think it's him. And his brother... must be Vincent from the art up at the house..."

Nick looked around. "We have to... find weapons. Protection. Get Dalton, Get Wade, Get out." I agreed. If we're going to survive in this freaky town, we would need protection. He pulled my hand and I grabbed onto Carly. We crossed the street carefully, towards the part of town with the stores. We were walking across a dark yard, and I could see a costume store ahead. Maybe?...

"He said he had a brother, right?" Nick asked. "Vincent."

"Yeah, at the house of wax, he did all the sculptures." Carly told him.

"Maybe he's the one that does all the wax." I suggested.

"What if he's around here somewhere?" Carly sounded nervous.

"Yeah." Nick replied. I rolled my eyes. He's acting all tough. I could tell he was scared to death. He started pulling me toward the road.

"Wait!" Carly whispered. "What are you doing? Nick, you gotta be careful!"

"I am being careful." Jackpot. A costume store with weapons in the front window. Nick pulled the wrench in his hand back like he was going to throw it at the store window. Carly quickly ran up and grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no! It'll make to much noise! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" She rolled her eyes. "He will find us." Nick turned on her.

"Yeah, chances are he will anyways. At least with his he might not wanna find us." He chucked the wrench and the window shattered. He jumped up to a man dressed in military uniform with a crossbow in his hands. "That's about right." I could see the disgust in his eyes as he looked at the innocent person trapped in wax forever.

*BANG!

The glass on the store's door shattered.

"Go, Is, Carls, run!" Nick said as he jumped out to us, as another shot was fired. He grabbed me and pulled me towards the theater, which was the closest building to us. I looked for Carly, but all I saw was a small figure, running as fast as she could, down the street away from us. I couldn't believe she'd just leave us like that. Maybe she'll get out alive.

"Carl." I gasped as we ran into the theater. Nick shook his head, pained.

"Just forget her, Is. She ran away from this guy, she ran to safety. She'll be waiting for us. We gotta survive for her. Forget her. Keep yourself alive." We ran into the screening room. When we did, a movie started playing. I didn't pay attention which one. "Isabel. I want you to sit, okay? Blend in. I won't let him get you." He sat me in a chair.

"Nick..."

"I love you, Is." He ran to the other corner of the theater, into the shadows. I heard the door open as Bo walked in. I froze, hoping he wouldn't realize the extra figure.

He walked down the isle to the front of the room. "I know you're in here!" He was counting the people on a row, when I saw his eyes narrow. He started to live his gun.

"NICK!" Nick shot up from the corner and shot him in the arm with his arrow. I got up and we met at the door. I heard a gunshot, but it didn't hit either of us.

"Is, hide behind the ticket stand. Don't make a sound." He kissed my forehead as I ducked down. Bo came out seconds later, and smiled evilly when he saw Nick standing there, pointed his crossbow at his chest. Nick fired, and the arrow hit his mark. Bo fell back, unmoving. I came out and stood by Nick, who picked up Bo's gun. "Empty shells. Check him for ammo."

I lightly pushed against him, to make sure he wouldn't wake, then got down and looked in all of his pockets. "There's nothing in his pockets." I stood up and looked at Nick. "Nick, what if Carly..."

"No, Izzy. She's going to be fine. Carly's a tough girl." He pulled me in, and kissed me. "She'll be fine." I sighed.

"Give me this." I grabbed the gun and threw it behind the counter. "Nick, let's get out of here."

We walked out the door and ran across the road so we could walk in the shadows.

"Psst!" Nick stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It wasn't me, Nick." Maybe it was Carly! I thought hopefully. "Carly?" I whispered.

"Hey!" We heard a female whisper coming from the shadows of a fence. Nick quickly pulled me behind him.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Don't freak out. We're the good guys." A male voice said reassuringly. We stepped towards the sound, and two girls and a guy stepped out of the shadow. They all looked worse for wear. "Two days ago, we were on a family trip, going to Texas, when we saw a sign for the house of wax. We decided to stop and check it out. But we had to leave our car up at some washed out swamp road thing. There were eight of us originally."

"My husband, two daughters, my youngest son, and my nephew were all killed by those... men. We somehow escaped being turned into wax. And I swore to stay here and try and revenge my family's deaths. But I haven't been able to get to the...men... to kill them." The oldest woman, who I guessed was the mom, told us. "I'm Sarah. This is my oldest son, Chad and my niece, Kate."

Nick was looking at them like he didn't know wether or not to trust them. He still had me sheilded behind him. I decided to take charge, and stepped in front of him. "We were on our way to a game in Baton Rouge. We decided to camp in a clearing, and some friends had to come here for a fanbelt. When they didn't come back, we came looking. We have two friends still at the camp site, my cousin and my brother are around here somewhere, and his sister just took off, running that way." I pointed to where she had went. "I'm Isabel. This is Nick."

* * *

**so, yeah. lame ending, but here's where the twist starts :D. I'll try and get this next chapter out quicker.**

**xxx.**


	4. If I Say Run, Run

OKAY! Short chapter... But it's my first update in ages. Unfortunately, the computer I was writing this on crashed. Hopefully it'll be fixed in the next few days. Sorry for the wait!.

"My husband, two daughters, my youngest son, and my nephew were all killed by those... men. We somehow escaped being turned into wax. And I swore to stay here and try and revenge my family's deaths. But I haven't been able to get to the...men... to kill them." The oldest woman, who I guessed was the mom, told us. "I'm Sarah. This is my oldest son, Chad and my niece, Kate."

Nick was looking at them like he didn't know wether or not to trust them. He still had me sheilded behind him. I decided to take charge, and stepped in front of him. "We were on our way to a game in Baton Rouge. We decided to camp in a clearing, and some friends had to come here for a fanbelt. When they didn't come back, we came looking. We have two friends still at the camp site, my cousin and my brother are around here somewhere, and his sister just took off, running that way." I pointed to where she had went. "I'm Isabel. This is Nick."

The mom, Sarah, and son, Chad, smiled their hellos, while Kate looked around nervously. "We should get out of the open. Follow us." She whispered to Nick and I. The group took off, and I started to follow when Nick grabbed my arm.

"Isabel. Are you crazy?" He sounded slightly pissed.

"Nick. They're people. Look at them! They've obviously been through a rough time! I get a good feeling about them! C'mon. Nick, I'm not just standing out here in the open. I think we should follow them!" I looked to where the group had run off, and noticed they were still standing there, watching us. "Just one second, please?" The mom nodded. "Nick..."

"Isabel. We're in a strange town. Where some strange shit has been happening. The last guy we walked off with tried to kill us!"

"And that guy is still out there! Nick... C'mon. Please." I begged. He sighed, and I could tell he was thinking.

"Alright," He spoke loud enough the group could hear him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me over to where the group was still standing.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, nothin' personal. Just don't know who to trust." Nick mumbled. Kate smiled understandingly.

"Well, c'mon." Chad whispered. We ran through the shadows, between the houses. We got to a backyard where the fence had a little board moved. Kate, Chad and Sarah crawled through. I looked at Nick, just to be sure. He nodded.

"I'll go first. If I say run, run. I'll catch up later." He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my mouth. "I love you, Is."

"I love you, Nick." He sighed, dropped to the ground, and crawled through the hole. I waited a few seconds. "Nick?"

"It's fine, Is. Come on through." I dropped and followed him through. When I got to the other side, I saw Sarah and Kate still standing in the backyard, and I assumed Chad was in the house, having gone through the open door.

"Chad's inside, checking out the house." Kate explained. I nodded and joined the three of them by the door. A couple minutes passed before Chad appeared in the doorway.

"All clear." He motioned us inside. We all quickly fell in the house into a kitchen, and he shut the door. Looking around, I couldnt see much of anything. There were no lights besides the moonlight coming from outside. We followed the three survivors out of the kitchen, down a hallway, and into a room that appeared to be a bedroom.

"We stay in here because there are no windows." Sarah explained, as she lit a few candles. "We keep the rest of the house dark so that they don't know anything's up. We don't have much food left, but you're welcome to eat whatever you find. There are a few more bedrooms, that you guys are free to use, but we usually stay in one room. Much easier to keep watch that way."

I hadn't realized how hungry I was up until she mentioned the food earlier. But I wouldn't feel right, taking their food... So I slid to the floor and Nick followed me, pulling me into his chest, kissing my head.

"I'm sure you guys are hungry. Don't be shy about it! Here!" Kate reached into a bag and pulled out two plastic bags with sandwiches in them. "Do you guys like peanut butter?" We both nodded as she tossed the bags to us, then tossed us two water bottles. We gratefully ate and drank, the little sandwhich not exactly filling me up, but at least stopping the starving pains.

"So... Where were you guys from?" I asked, hoping for a conversation to fill the dread. Sarah supplied.

"We're from Atlanta, Georgia. We were headed to San Antonio for my sisters wedding. Look's like we're going to miss it. What about you kids?"

"Gainesville, Florida. The big game up in Baton Rouge? We were going to watch it. Then we woke up this morning, and my cousins cars fan belt had been cut. Nicks sister, Carly, our friend Paige, and myself were walking through the woods when Carly fell into a roadkill pit. While we were standing there, this man drove up and threw more animals onto the pit. That guy took Carly and Wade, my cousin, to the town to get a fan belt from Bo's gas station. Blake, who drove his truck, Paige, his girlfriend, Dalton, my brother, Nick and myself crammed into Blakes truck to head up to get tickets and Carly and Wade were supposed to meet us there. We ended up turning back because the traffic was so bad we never would have made it." I wasn't planning on telling our whole life story, but once I started, I couldn't stop. I kept going and going and going. I dont know when I started crying, but by the time I finished with "And here we are..." I was sobbing. I couldn't believe how unbelievably screwed we were.

"Isabel, we'll be okay." Nick reassured me.

"So, as far as you know, everyone's still alive?" Chad asked.

"Yes. Blake and Paige are still at the campsite, so they might be okay. It's just Wade, Carly and Dalton I'm worried about..." I told him.

"We were camping in a clearing, like you guys were. We all walked into town and stupidly split up. Kind of like you guys did... But we'll find your friends. We'll try our hardest." Kate promised.

"We've been making plans as to how to kill the animals that killed our family, but... if you two want in, then we'll have a higher chance of succeeding..." Sarah hinted.

"We're in." Nick didn't even think about it.

"Great. We'll come up with better plans... but maybe we should do it tomorrow. I don't think Isabel is going to last much longer." It was true. I was about to pass out from exhaustion, and Nicks chest was just so comfortable. "Like I said earlier, you can stay in here with us, or you can go to one of the other rooms. It's up to you guys." Nick looked down at me, and I shrugged.

"I think we'll take up one of those other rooms, thank you." Nick told the group. "Thank you guys. For all of this." He stood up and just as I was about to crawl up, he lifted me into his arms. Chad got up to open the door. "Thanks, man."

"It's no problem. And there's always someone awake in here, so whenever you wake up, just come on in." He told us. Nick walked into the hallway and went one door over. The bed in there was nice and warm as he laid me down. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my clothes, sleeping only in my bra and underwear. He pulled the covers up around me, shut the door, pulled of his clothes and climbed into the bed with me.

"Nick..." I was almost alseep and still slightly disoriented from the crying. "What if..."

"Everything will work out." Nick hushed me. "I love you." He kissed my forehead as he pulled me into my spot in the crook of his arm. Safety.

Then I was out.

Yeah, once again, lame ending! sorry! But here's the twist you guys have been asking for. (:  
xxxx. 


	5. Give Them What They Deserve

**Okay, here's another chapter :D. Another short one, unfortunately. And yeah, as I'm getting farther and farther into this, I'm getting farther away from the actual script of the movie... I know that this isn't actually how it happens in the movies... But I suppose why this is a FAN fic :P. So, I hope you like it. xxx.**"It's no problem. And there's always someone awake in here, so whenever you wake up, just come on in." He told us. Nick walked into the hallway and went one door over. The bed in there was nice and warm as he laid me down. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my clothes, sleeping only in my bra and underwear. He pulled the covers up around me, shut the door, pulled of his clothes and climbed into the bed with me.

* * *

"Nick..." I was almost asleep and still slightly disoriented from the crying. "What if..."

"Everything will work out." Nick hushed me. "I love you." He kissed my forehead as he pulled me into my spot in the crook of his arm. Safety.

Then I was out.

When I woke up the next morning, like the night before, it seemed like it had been no time. I was unsure of what had woken me, seeing as I felt like I could have slept for hours. Then I realized that someone was staring at us. I shot up into a sitting position, gasping. Nick followed, "What? Isabel?"

I relaxed a little when I realized it was just Sarah, but Kate hadn't seemed to caught on yet. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. "Isabel?" The worry was obvious in his voice. Awe. He's so adorable when he's worried.

"Sorry, Nick. I just... felt someone watching us. But it's just Sarah." I answered him, kissing his cheek. "Go back to sleep." I went to get up out of the bed so I could talk with Sarah, and he followed.

"I'm up now." He replied. We quickly threw on our clothes from yesterday, while talking with Sarah. She told us she was just coming to check on us, to make sure nothing had happened during the night. How sweet of her. She really was a nice woman. The whole group were nice. It was such a shame that this had to happen to them. Nick and I followed her to the room where they had stayed during the night, and I was very excited to see that they had set aside plates of sandwiches and chips. I was starving. We quickly scarfed down the food while discussing plans with the others.

During the day, the explored close by and rested. The night was their time. They had been attempting to get to the brothers ever since the first night they spent in this place after their family had been waxed. Obviously, they hadn't succeeded.

"I think the house would be our best bet." Chad chimed in. "Distract them out of the house, two of us slip in there, when they come in, we give them what they deserve."

The house...

"My cousin went in the house and never came out." I told them. "Maybe he's still in there somewhere." I wasn't too hopeful, but it beat being pessimistic.

"We need to get to the museum. Dalton never came back from there. He might be hiding out..." Nick added, sounding not hopeful, but desperate.

"And your sister ran off in the direction of the museum, from what you've told us." Kate chipped in.

"Nick, we've got to find them. Even if they're... wax... I can't leave, knowing that there's even the SMALLEST possibility that they could be alive." I turned to look at him, and he nodded, agreeing.

The day passed pretty uneventful. By night fall, we had figured out that Sarah, Kate and Chad would get the brothers out of the house. Ring the doorbell and run. Try and kill whoever followed if possible. Nick and I, not wanting to be separated, would slip into the house and wait. At first, Chad was opposed to it being me who goes in the house with Nick, but Sarah and Kate seemed to understand. They had seen, in such a short time, how much the two of us depend on each other. Nick was just happy with the fact that he would be able to protect me as much as possible.

I spent pretty much the entire day not talking. I was nervous, I was upset, I was sad, I was excited, and I was pissed off. Nobody deserved to have any of this shit happen to them. Why us? Why our friends? And why Sarah, Kate and Chad? They were just as nice as we were. Why are these brothers so vicious? What happened to mess them up THIS bad?

We didn't see the brothers, or anybody, pass by the house all day. I wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Finally, it was dark enough for us to go out. Sarah came and got Kate, Nick and myself from where we had been sitting in one of the bedrooms. She pulled us into the living room, where Chad had been watching out the window for the past hour or so.

"Alright, guys. It's time. This is going to be dangerous... But I suppose we all expected that. Nick, Isabel, I've only known you guys one day now, but you're both lovely people. Let's go over the plan once more. Kate, the fastest, is going to run up and simply knock on the door, wait for it to open, then run off. When the brothers come out, she will run away, towards town, where I will be waiting to jump out and run with her, and maybe distract the brothers a little bit. When we get into town, Chad will use the crossbow and one arrow that Nick has brought to us. You two will slip in the house, find whatever weapon, and wait. We will run back to the house with whichever remains of the brothers, when we run in the house, be prepared." Sarah had thought hard over this. She seemed to have the same mix of emotions displaying in her eyes as I was feeling. Everyone nodded agreement with the plan. "Let's go, kids."

Nick grabbed his arm around my waist as we followed the family of three out of the kitchen into the back yard and out through the broken board in the fence. As he pulled me to my feet after crawling through the fence, he kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you, Isabel." I didn't let go of his hand as we followed the family behind the houses, through the shadows, where Chad hid behind a fence at the last house. The rest of us continued up to where we could see the house. There was one truck parked outside, and it was hanging halfway off of a little hill. We ran up and hid behind the truck. Sarah pointed to the side of the house and whispered, "Side door. Good luck!" Nick nodded. I whispered, "You too."

Nick and I ran to the side of the house and hid, waiting for the brothers to come out. We heard the BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG of Kate knocking on the door. My heart began racing. We were going in here with no protection! How stupid! I saw a baseball bat in the corner of the house, and quickly grabbed it.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Bo yelled as he shot off after Kate. Sarah quickly joined her in her run, and Bo was off. But that was only one brother. Where was the other one? Vincent? Still in the house, maybe? That would make this go a bit easier. Well, I guess this was our time.

"Ready?" Nick questioned me. I nodded. "Is, I hate taking you in here. Remember, if I tell you to run, run. Don't argue. And for Christ's sake, PLEASE, be careful?" I nodded again. "I swear, if we make it out of this, I'm going to marry you." He looked back at the door, hesitated, then pushed it open.

Inside was a mess. There was boxes and random knick knacks and pictures everywhere. Lamps were lit all through out the house, so it wasn't too dark, but I couldn't see the other brother. "Nick, only one brother came out. The other one might be in here still!"

He thought for a second. "Is, I don't want to leave you alone, but I need you to stand by the door and look out, if you see anyone, come get me. I'm going to go through the rooms back here, see if he's hiding out." He kissed my forehead and left. I walked over to the window by the door, and looked out. I couldn't see Chad, Kate, Sarah, or either of the brothers. Looking for clues as to who these guys were, I began going through the drawers. The first one I opened had a bunch of pictures. In every picture, there were two boys, one with a normal face, and one wearing a mask, covering his entire face. It was always the same mask, pale, with a grim look, and you could only see one eye through the eye holes. Picture after picture, it was the same thing. Birthdays, Playing at the park, School, Christmas morning, Playing in the backyard... then... a baby picture. But, in this picture, the babies were joined. At the head. The front right half of one babies face was connected to the back of the other babies head. So... if they were separated... that explains the mask... Poor kid. Then there was movement. Another truck pulled up, and I could see something hanging out of the back. A man, who I was guessing was Vincent, got out and walked around back. Wait... That something... Oh, no... No! Paige... Blake... No... Nick! I had to get Nick. I quickly dropped the pictures back into the drawer, and ran back to where I had seen Nick go off.

"Nick?" I whisper/yelled. "Nick! He's here! Vincent! Nick?" I felt hands grab me and pull me into a room to the left.

"Isabel. I found a..."

"Nick!" I cut him off. "Vincents back, and he has Paige and Blake. In the back of his truck. They're... dead."

He stopped looking around and looked directly into my eyes. The first two that we were absolutely positive were dead. Our friends...

"Is..."

"What did you find?" I cut him off again.

"A door. In the floor. I opened it up, and I couldn't see where it goes. I think we should go down there."

"Nick, we were supposed to stay here and kill the brothers! Vincent should be coming in any second now! We had a plan!"

"Isabel, what if Dalton, Wade and Carly are down there? Maybe there's some weapons down there! We have nothing to kill these guys with, besides a baseball bat. I'm going down here. Are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Like I said, a short chapter. That isn't exactly along the script.. But I'm liking it so far. (:. I hope you guys are too. :D leave me review love? :D. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible.  
****xxx.**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys.**

**I just wanna let you guys know, I'm hoping to finish this story, but I was literally mid-word when my inspiration just completely left me :/. I'm hoping it will come back as quickly as it left, but I'm not sure.**

**I plan on finishing my Race to Witch Mountain story, then trying to get on with this story.**

**So, I'm not sure how long it'll be...**

**I had a few chapters written out for this, but I'm just not satisfied with them, so I won't post them :/.**

**But hopefully it'll be soon :D.**

**I'm sorry to the people that were reading this, forgive me? D:**

**xxx**

**moe.**


End file.
